What Happen With My Life?
by Hikaru Yoshi
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang hidup serba sederhana. Kedua orang tuanya menghilang secara misterius saat Naruto masih kecil. Tapi siapa sangka kehidupannya berubah drastis ketika dia diculik oleh sekelompok anggota mafia dan mngetahui sesuatu yang mngejutkannya. NEW STORY! Chapter 2 Updated! Warning : Inside. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**What Happen With My Life?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NarutoX?**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Adventure and Crime**

**Summary** : Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang hidup serba sederhana. Kedua orang tuanya menghilang secara misterius ketika dia masih kecil. Tapi siapa sangka kehidupannya berubah drastis ketika dia diculik oleh sekelompok anggota mafia dan mengetahui sebuah hal yang mengejutkannya.

**WARNING : AU, OOC(maybe), gaje, abal, pemilihan kata yang kurang tepat dan typo(s)**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah novel berjudul "The Luckiest Man"**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS IT**

Konoha, salah satu kota di negara Jepang, kota yang tingkat polusinya tidak tinggi dan tingkat populasinya pun tak terlalu tinggi.

KRINGGG

Suara itu berasal dari salah satu kamar dalam sebuah apartemen yang ditempati tokoh utama kita. Dengan posisi yang tidak elite akibat suara weker yang menyebabkan pemuda bersurai jabrik ini terjatuh dari ranjangnya, dilihatnya jam weker itu. Dalam hitungan detik dia sudah berdiri dan langsung menyambar handuk lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil teriak,

"AKUU TERLAMBATTT!"

BLAMM

* * *

"_Kuso_! Padahal sudah aku atur jam wekernya agar tidak bangun terlambat."

Pemuda jabrik tadi yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto sedang berlari menuju sekolahnya, Konoha Senior High School sambil mengumpat tidak jelas karena jam wekernya. Dia memang tinggal sendirian di apartemen itu sehingga hanya mengandalkan jam weker untuk membangunkannya. Kedua orangtuanya menghilang secara misterius ketika Naruto masih berumur 1 tahun. Untungnya ada sahabat orang tuanya yang mau membiayai semua kebutuhan hidupnya. Tapi karena dia merasa terlalu banyak merepotkan mereka, pemuda jabrik itu mulai mencari pekerjaan _part time_ ketika awal masuk KSHS.

Tepat ketika dia sampai di gerbang, bel sekolah berbunyi. Dengan tampang lega dia memelankan laju larinya ketika sudah masuk area sekolah dan langsung menuju kelasnya, kelas 2-C.

* * *

"_OHAYOU MINNA-SAN_!"

Teriakan Naruto yang baru masuk kelas mengalihkan perhatian semua penghuni kelas, tapi beberapa detik kemudian mereka kembali ke aktivitas mereka karena sudah biasa mendengar sapaan selamat pagi dari pemuda dengan tanda lahir berupa 3 pasang garis di masing-masing pipinya yg menyerupai kumis kucing itu.

"Yo, _ohayou_ Naruto." balas Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda dengan sifat yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto.

"_Ohayou_ Naruto." kali ini dua orang gadis dengan warna rambut berbeda yang menjawab. Yang satu berambut pirang, Yamanaka Ino. Satu lagi berambut pink, Haruno Sakura.

"(krauk)_ohayou_(krauk)." kali ini pemuda dengan tubuh tambun, Akimichi Chouji menjawab sambil makan snack kesukaannya.

Setelah menerima sapaan teman-temannya, Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya sejak kecil dan juga merupakan putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto yang telah membiayai kehidupannya setelah kedua orang tuanya menghilang.

"_Ohayou teme_." ucapnya ketika sampai di bangkunya.

"Hn._ Ohayou dobe_." jawab Sasuke datar.

Berselang beberapa menit, Hatake Kakashi sang guru sejarah memasuki kelas dan mulai pelajaran.

* * *

TETT TETT TETT

Bunyi bel pulang khas KSHS berbunyi nyaring.

Semua siswa-siswi langsung berkemas dan bersiap pulang ke rumah masing-masing.  
Tak terkecuali Naruto. Dia baru akan keluar kelas setelah berkemas jika tak mendengar suara Sasuke.

"_Dobe_." ucap pemuda dengan style rambut pantat ayam itu.

Naruto menoleh. Jarang-jarang sahabatnya itu memanggilnya duluan kecuali ada urusan penting.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"_Kaa-san_ mengundangmu makan siang." Sasuke menjawab dingin. Andai itu bukan Naruto, pasti yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke akan kesal.

"_Nani_? Aku sepertinya tid-

"Tak ada penolakan."

Naruto hanya melongo mendengar ajakan putra Uchiha yang lebih ke perintah itu. Bukannya dia tidak mau, hanya dia takut merepotkan keluarga Uchiha itu.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto dengan santai setelah menyampaikan ajakan atau bisa dibilang perintah. Walaupun Naruto sahabatnya dari kecil, sebenarnya dia agak gengsi mengajak seseorang ke rumahnya apalagi laki-laki. Tetapi karena dia dapat ancaman dari Mikoto jika dia gagal mengajak Naruto ke rumah untuk makan siang, dia tidak mendapat jatah tomat dan uang saku selama 1 minggu.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu hanya mendelik sesaat lalu berjalan mengikuti Sasuke menuju parkiran.

* * *

CKITTT

Sebuah mobil berwarna _dark blue_ berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa. Pintu mobil terbuka, menampakkan 2 orang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang sangat kontras. Yang satu berwarna biru donker, satu lagi berwarna kuning.

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan papan nama `Uchiha` di gerbangnya.

CKLEKK

Seorang wanita dewasa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegiatan memotong sayur ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Disusul suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"_Tadaima_."

Wanita itu langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk menyambut putra bungsunya.

"_Okaeri_." jawab wanita itu dibarengi dengan senyumnya.

"Halo Mikoto _ba-san_." sapa pemuda berambut kuning a.k.a Naruto kepada Uchiha Mikoto, wanita tadi tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ah, halo Naruto-_kun_. Ne, Sasu-_chan_ ku kira kau tidak jadi mengajak Naruto-_kun_." ucap wanita itu sambil melihat dan tersenyum ke arah putranya.

`aku tidak mau kehilangan tomat` batin Sasuke. Tak lupa mukanya sedikit memerah karena panggilan ibunya.  
Sedangkan Naruto berusaha keras menahan tawanya ketika mendengar panggilan ibu Sasuke. Dan mendapat deathglare gratis dari pemuda raven itu.

"Ayo Naruto-_kun_ masuk dulu. Dan kau Sasu-_chan_ langsung ganti baju." sambung Mikoto.  
Sasuke mendengus mendengar panggilan ibunya dan langsung melengos ke kamarnya setelah menjawab `hn`.

Mikoto hanya terkekeh melihat raut kesal putranya karena dipanggil dengan sufix `-chan` yang dulu dipakainya ketika Sasuke masih kecil. Onyxnya lalu beralih ke arah Naruto yang juga ikut tertawa.

"Nah, Naruto-_kun_. Masuklah dulu. Aku mau memasak lagi." ucap Mikoto dengan senyum keibuannya.

"Ah, _Ba-san_. Aku mau ke taman belakang saja." jawab Naruto tak lupa dengan cengirannya. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sedangkan pemuda dengan iris sapphire itu berjalan menuju taman belakang.

Mikoto dan Fugaku memang sudah menganggap Naruto seperti anak mereka sendiri. Mereka begitu menyukai sifat Naruto yang ceria, mandiri, dan tidak pantang menyerah. Tak heran, pemuda itu sering diundang ke kediaman Uchiha bahkan beberapa kali menginap. Makanya dia sudah hafal semua tempat yang ada di rumah tersebut.  
Ketika di taman belakang, Naruto melihat sesosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang diikat hanya bagian paling bawah. Tanpa menunggu lama dia menyapa pemuda itu.

"Yo. Itachi-_nii_." sapanya.

Yang disapa menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hn. Hai Naruto." balasnya.

Pemuda jabrik itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Uchiha Itachi, putra sulung pasangan Uchiha.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Naruto?" Itachi bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Ya begitulah. Tidak ada yang istimewa." jawab si Uzumaki.

"Kudengar kau dan tim basketmu akan mengikuti pertandingan." kali ini dia menatap Naruto.

"Ya, turnamen antar sekolah di seluruh Jepang."

"_Otouto_ ikut?" Itachi menanyakan keikutsertaan adiknya yang merupakan salah satu pemain inti seperti Naruto di tim basket KSHS.

"Dia tidak ikut. Dia dipilih untuk mewakili sekolah dalam olimpiade Sains." Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis.  
Suara panggilan dari Mikoto menghentikan obrolan mereka.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas makan siangnya _ba-san_."

Naruto baru menyelesaikan makan siangnya bersama keluarga Uchiha. Saat ini dia sedang pamit kepada Mikoto.

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun. Sering-seringlah mampir." jawab Mikoto tak lupa dibarengi senyuman.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu _ba-san_." pamit Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kau pulang sendiri? Rumahmu kan jauh dari sini. Biar _ba-san_ panggilkan Sasuke untuk mengantarmu." Mikoto terlihat agak cemas karena jarak kediaman Uchiha dengan rumah Naruto lumayan jauh.

"Tidak apa-apa _ba-san_. Aku takut merepotkan. Aku naik bis saja." jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Ya."

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju halte bis.

* * *

"Hhhhh."

Naruto langsung rebahan di kasur kesayangannya. Dilihatnya jam. Pukul 17.00. Pemuda itu lalu bangun dan bergegas mandi untuk bersiap pergi ke tempat kerja _part time_nya.

* * *

"Hei, Naruto."

Naruto menoleh. Dilihatnya pemilik kedai ramen tempat dia kerja part time berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Teuchi _Ji-san_?" dia menyahut.

Teuchi tersenyum lalu menyodorkan bungkusan plastik.

"Ini ada sedikit ramen untukmu. Tadi pelanggan terakhir tidak jadi memakannya. Daripada dibuang lebih baik untukmu. Masih belum disentuh kok." jawab Teuchi seolah mengerti tatapan bingung Naruto.

"Eh? Untukku?" tanya pemuda pirang itu. Teuchi mengangguk. Naruto lalu tersenyum lebar dan menerimanya.

"_Arigatou gozaimashu ji-san._" ucap Naruto.

"Sama-sama Naruto." balas Teuchi.

"Aku pulang dulu _ji-san_."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

* * *

Naruto membereskan mangkuk bekas ramennya dan dicuci, tak lupa dimatikannya tv yang tadi menyala.  
Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00. Pemuda pirang itu langsung beranjak ke kamarnya setelah mencuci mangkuk.  
Direbahkan badannya di kasur. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai kelopak matanya tertutup dan mengucapkan selamat datang pada alam mimpi.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di kota Konoha. Semua penghuninya kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya. Tak terkecuali tokoh utama kita yang sedang berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya.

CKITT

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di belakang Naruto. Naruto menoleh sesaat. Tapi dia kemudian mengacuhkannya dan akan berjalan kembali andai tidak ada yang menepuk bahunya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya. Tampak di iris sapphirenya seorang pria dengan perawakan kulit pucat dengan rambut pendek berwarna hitam.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya pria itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa orang berbadan kekar berjalan mendekati Naruto. 2 orang memegangi tangan Naruto yang sontak membuatnya kaget dan berusaha berontak.

"Hei apa-apaan ini. Apa yang kal-

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah pukulan menghantam tengkuknya sehingga dia pingsan.  
Orang-orang itu memapah Naruto menaiki mobil hitam itu di ikuti pria yang menegurnya tadi.

BRRMMM

Mobil itu pun melaju dengan Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri ke tempat yang tidak akan disangka pemuda itu.

**TBC**

* * *

Yo. Hikaru come back minna-san *duakk*.

Maaf ya baru aktif lagi setelah 7 bulan gak update-update. Kalau ada yang nunggu updatean Hanya Kau Yang Kucinta, sabar ya. Saya lagi kebingungan nyari idenya. Sebenarnya mau dipublish pas minggu kemaren sekalian sama fic ini. Tapi Filenya kedelete udah gitu saya juga lupa isi filenya -_-.

Saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru. Hehehehe.

Ini terinspirasi dari novel the luckiest man yang waktu itu secara gak sengaja saya temuin di perpus sekolah terus langsung dibaca.

Well, saya 7 bulan hiatus karena banyak urusan. Muehehehehhe :v

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam fic ini. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang tak mungkin luput dari kesalahan. Kritik dan saran diterima. Kritik alur diterima dengan alasan yang jelas.

Dan gambar fic ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya ngambil di google.

Oke. See you next chap minna.. :)

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**What Happen With My Life?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NarutoX?**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Advanture and Crime**

**Summary : **Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yatim piatu yang hidup serba sederhana. Tapi siapa sangka kehidupannya berubah drastis ketika dia diculik oleh sekelompok anggota mafia dan mengetahui sesuatu yang mngejutkannya.

**WARNING : AU, OOC(maybe), gaje, abal, pemilihan kata yang kurang tepat dan typo(s)**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah novel berjudul "The Luckiest Man"**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS IT**

"Ugh."  
Seorang perempuan berambut merah segera menoleh ketika mendengar ringisan pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang yang ada di hadapannya. Beberapa orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu pun ikut menoleh.

Perlahan kelopak mata pemuda itu terbuka menampakkan iris sewarna biru langit. Dikerjabkan sebentar ke dua matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatan. Dia lalu duduk dan kemudian irisnya beralih ke sebelah kanan tempat tidur itu.

"Kau sudah sadar Naru-_chan_?" tanya perempuan berambut merah tadi dengan sebuah senyum keibuan.

Naruto, pemuda tadi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Dia merasa familiar dengan sosok yang ada di depannya. Berikut ini proses mengingatnya :

10 % masih putih

30 % mulai abu-abu

50 % setengah terlihat

80 % mulai terlihat

100 % matanya sukses melebar.

"_KAA-SAN_!"

BLETAKKK

"Begitukah sambutanmu ketika melihat orang tuamu sendiri?" tanya perempuan itu, Namikaze Kushina setelah meluncurkan jitakan `sayang`nya.

Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang tampak benjol, kemudian dia menatap wanita yang merupakan ibu kandungnya itu. Selang beberapa detik matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan tanpa aba-aba dia langsung melompat ke pelukan Kushina.

"Huweeeee _kaa-san_~~" pemuda itu menangis sekeras-kerasnya di pelukan orang yang telah melahirkannya.

Kushina membalas pelukan anaknya itu dengan senyum keibuan. Mengelus-elus punggung orang yang paling disayanginya.

Memang Kushina dan suaminya dikabarkan menghilang ketika Naruto berusia 1 tahun. Tapi selama dia dirawat dan diasuh oleh Mikoto hingga bisa tinggal sendirian, dia selalu diberikan foto-foto Kushina oleh wanita Uchiha itu agar Naruto selalu mengingat wajah kedua orangtuanya.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu terhanyut ke dalam suasana pertemuan kedua ibu dan anak yang mengharukan itu. Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ibunya dengan mata yang masih berair.

"K-kenapa _kaa-san_ m-meninggalkan aku?" ucap pemuda itu dengan suara serak karena menangis.

Kushina tersenyum lalu mengelus surai pirang putranya.  
"Maafkan _kaa-san_ dan_ tou-san_ Naruto. Kami terpaksa meninggalkanmu. Waktu itu keadaan sangat terdesak sehingga membuat kami harus meninggalkanmu." jawab Kushina.

"L-lalu k-kenapa kalian tidak p-pernah menemuiku?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

Kushina tersenyum sedih. "Kami terpaksa Naruto. Nyawamu akan terancam jika organisasi mafia yang merupakan musuh kami tau bahwa kau adalah putraku sehingga kami harus meninggalkanmu hingga keadaan benar-benar aman. Kami juga sengaja menggunakan marga ibu sebelum menikah untuk namamu bukan Namikaze. Dan satu lagi, kau adalah anak ke-3." jawab Kushina panjang lebar.

Mata Naruto melebar. Dia tidak tahu kalau dia punya kakak.

"L-lalu d-dimana kakak-kakakku?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"Nanti juga kau akan bertemu mereka." jawab Kushina.

"_Tou-san_ dimana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sebelum wanita yang dulunya adalah seorang Uzumaki itu menjawab, suara sosok pria dewasa mengintrupsinya.

"Wah wah. Jagoan kecilku sudah besar ya."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, tempat pria itu berdiri.

Iris _sapphire_nya melebar, tanpa menunggu lama dia langsung turun dari ranjang dan berlari menerjang pria itu.

"_Tou-san_~~" Naruto langsung memeluk figur ayah yang selama ini dia rindukan.  
Namikaze Minato, tersenyum dan membalas pelukan duplikat dirinya itu, "Maafkan tou-san Naruto." pria itu berucap sedih.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan ayahnya, lalu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa _tou-san_."

Minato balas tersenyum lalu mengacak surai pirang anaknya.

"Wah wah, ada reuni keluarga tampaknya."

Kegiatan ayah-anak itu terinterupsi oleh suara seorang pria dibelakang Minato. Pria _blonde_ itu lalu memutar tubuhnya. Begitu melihat orang yang menginterupsi dia tersenyum.

"Ah ketua. Silahkan. Anda mau masuk kan?" jawab Minato sopan.

"Hei Minato, tidak perlu seformal itu." jawab pria tadi.

Naruto yang penasaran ikut melihat keluar. Dilihatnya pria tadi. Rambut putih jabrik panjang, terdapat garis merah di pipinya yang turun dari mata. Mata pemuda itu terbelalak.

"_ERO-SENSEI_!"

BLETAK

"Sopan sedikit anak muda." sahut pria itu setelah memberi sebuah jitakan.

Naruto mengelus kepalanya. 'sudah 2 kali jitakan, sekali lagi nampaknya aku dapat piring cantik' batinnya dengan muka sebal.

"Jiraiya-_sensei_ sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Hohoho, aku ketua organisasi ini bocah." jawab pria tadi, Jiraiya.

Naruto melongo, lalu tatapannya beralih ke ayahnya. Minato melihat tatapan anaknya seolah berkata `kenapa-ketuanya-orang-mesum-ini?` yang membuatnya tertawa kecil.

Lalu pemuda jabrik itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jiraiya.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan ini semua _sensei_?" tanya Naruto.  
"Hm, baiklah. Minato, kupinjam putramu ya. Ayo bocah, ikuti aku." Minato mengangguk. Lalu Jiraiya berbalik dan berjalan lagi, diikuti Naruto.

* * *

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto ketika sudah ada di ruangan Jiraiya.

"Sebentar. Ada yang mau kuperkenalkan. Hei kalian masuklah!" seru Jiraiya.

CKLEKK

Lalu dua orang berbeda gender masuk. Yang perempuan berambut pirang pucat, yang laki-laki berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam. Naruto melihat mereka lalu menatap Jiraiya dengan pandangan bingung.

Jiraiya tersenyum. "Mereka adalah wakilku. Yang perempuan bernama Tsunade, yang laki-laki bernama Orochimaru. Nah kalian, anak ini adalah putra Minato dan Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto." jawab Jiraiya.

Kedua orang itu mengangguk.

"Salam kenal bocah." ucap Tsunade yang membuat Naruto kesal karena dipanggil bocah lagi.

"Salam kenal Naruto-kun." sahut Orochimaru dengan senyuman yang membuat Naruto bergidik.

"Ah, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal." jawab Naruto.

`entah mengapa mata pria itu seperti ular, menyeramkan` batin pemuda itu.

Kedua orang tadi lalu duduk di salah satu sofa dalam ruangan itu.

"Nah Naruto. Kau mau mulai darimana?" tanya Jiraiya.

Naruto lalu menatap sensei-nya di KSHS itu, "Semuanya. Dari nama, kegiatan, tujuan, dan lain-lain." jawab pemuda beriris sapphire itu.

"Baiklah. Nama organisasi ini adalah Sannin. Sekilas memang kami nampak seperti mafia karena sering menggunakan jas dan membawa senjata. Tapi sebenarnya kami hanya organisasi rahasia yang biasanya ikut membantu polisi melawan para mafia."  
ucap Jiraiya.

"Lalu, apa tujuan sebenarnya organisasi ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Organisasi ini tujuannya melenyapkan mafia-mafia kota Konoha yang merajalela. Kami sering dimintai bantuan oleh polisi. Karena mereka tidak mungkin berhasil melawan mafia-mafia Konoha yang brutal. Seperti mafia Akatsuki." jawab Jiraiya.

"Kalian mendapat imbalan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu. Kami tidak hanya membantu polisi. Kadang-kadang masyarakat kalangan atas meminta bantuan kami. Seperti misalkan anak mereka diculik dan mereka diancam jangan melapor polisi, mereka akan menghubungi kami. Kami tentu selalu memasang tarif tergantung lawan yang dihadapi kepada polisi maupun masyarakat. Dan kadang-kadang kami juga menerima misi pengawalan."

"Lalu kenapa kedua orangtuaku ada disini? Dan kenapa aku juga dibawa ke sini?"

"Kedua orangtuamu adalah anggota terbaik di sini. Dan kau akan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka." jawab Jiraiya santai.

"APA?! Memegang pistol saja aku tidak pernah. Bagaimana jadi anggota?" tanya Naruto sewot.

"Kau tenang saja. Akan ada yang mengajarimu." tepat setelah Jiraiya menjawab, pintu diketuk.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ah dia sudah datang. Masuklah!" seru Jiraiya.

CKLEKK

Lalu masuklah seseorang yang membuat Naruto melongo lalu berteriak lantang.

"KAU?!"

"Hn."

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini teme? Dan bukankah sekarang jamsekolah?" tanya Naruto kepada orang tadi yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya, Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuruni tangga ke tempat latihan tembak yang berada di lantai 2. Sedangkan kantor Jiraiya ada di lantai 3, paling atas.

"Hn. Tentu saja mengikuti jejak orangtuaku. Dan urusan sekolah orangtuaku sudah mengirim surat izin untukku dan untukmu." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hah? Jadi Mikoto _ba-san_ dan Fugaku _ji-san_ juga anggota? Dan perekrutanku sudah direncanakan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah kaget.

"Hn," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "dan mereka juga salah satu anggota terbaik seperti orangtuamu. Kalau perekrutanmu aku tidak tahu. Aku juga baru 1 tahun di sini."

Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk, `jadi selama ini _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ mengawasiku melalui mereka` batinnya.

Mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang berisi banyak sasaran tembak. Ruangannya sangat luas. Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah sebuah samsak tinju. Lebih tepatnya ke arah tembok dibelakang samsak itu yang berjarak 5 meter dari samsak.

"_Dobe_." panggilnya dengan suara agak tinggi.

"Ya?" jawab pemuda pirang itu yang daritadi asik mengamati perlengkapan senjata di tempat itu.

"Kau lihat. Ini adalah sasaran tembaknya. Samsak itu adalah penghalang. Tempat menembaknya tepat 6 meter di depan samsak." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar sambil menunjuk tembok yang ada gambar sasaran tembak, lalu samsak dan terakhir sebuah meja di depan samsak. Kalau bukan karena diminta Jiraiya, dia sangat malas berbicara banyak karena itu sangat bukan dirinya.

Pemuda beriris onyx itu lalu berjalan ke arah meja yang ditunjuknya tadi.

"Akan kutunjukkan ciri khas organisasi ini." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah pistol berwarna silver miliknya. Setelah melepaskan pengaman, tidak seperti penembak pada umumnya yang langsung membidik sasaran, Sasuke malah hanya menggenggamnya di tangan kanan.

Matanya terfokus pada sasaran di belakang samsak. Konsentrasinya begitu tinggi bahkan samsak dan sasaran dibaliknya seolah menjadi lebih dekat. Begitu dia yakin, dia langsung mengayun tangannya secara menyamping dengan cepat dan-

DOR

-menembak tepat ke arah samsak di tengah ayunan tangannya. Awalnya Naruto berpikir Sasuke akan menembus samsak itu , tapi hal yang terjadi membuatnya terbelalak.

WUSSH

Peluru itu tidak menembus, melainkan memutari dan melewati samsak itu dan berakhir mengenai sasaran tanpa merusak penghalangnya sama sekali.

"Waw! Bagaimana kau melakukannya _teme_?" tanya Naruto antusias setelah sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Membutuhkan fokus yang tinggi. Ketika tingkat konsentrasi dan fokus sudah sempurna, sasaran seolah menjadi sangat dekat. Lalu tembak sasaran dengan cara mengayunkan pistol secara horizontal dan menembak di tengah ayunan pistol." jawab pemuda berambut raven itu sambil meletakkan kembali pistolnya ke tempat pistol di samping pinggangnya.

"Ajarkan aku!" seru Naruto sambil berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tidak secepat itu _dobe_."

Naruto yang tadi memasang wajah antusias langsung berganti jadi wajah kesal.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"Menembak dengan posisi biasa saja kau belum bisa." jawab Sasuke datar. Naruto langsung menunduk dengan aura suram yang membuat sahabatnya sweatdrop.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Karena itu aku akan mengajarimu dulu cara menembak biasa."

Naruto langsung tersadar dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Ayo sekarang ajarkan aku!" ucapnya antusias.

"Hn."

* * *

Bandara Jepang

Terlihat 2 orang perempuan muda berjalan keluar dari bandara sambil membawa koper.

"Sudah lama ya." ucap sosok perempuan berambut merah.

"Ya _nee-san_. Aku tidak sabar bertemu _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_. Aku kan tidak pernah bertemu mereka semenjak kita harus meninggalkan Jepang ketika aku berusia 1 tahun." jawab perempuan berambut blonde di samping perempuan yang dipanggilnya `_nee-san_` riang.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir bandara. Disana sudah terlihat beberapa orang yang mengenakan setelan jas.

"Kami sudah menunggu kalian." ucap salah satu dari orang tadi. Kedua perempuan itu hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah mereka masuk, mobil berwarna hitam itu melaju meninggalkan bandara.

* * *

"Cukup _dobe_."

Naruto yang masih terus berlatih menembak berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu. Terlihat banya bulir-bulir keringat dari wajahnya.

"Latihan hari ini sudah cukup." jawab Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menghela napas dan meletakkan kembali pistol itu ke meja, "Baiklah. Ayo, aku mau kembali ke apartemen." ucap pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu mereka berdua berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

* * *

"Mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Minato ketika melihat anaknya berjalan ke luar. Naruto menoleh.

"Mau kembali ke apartemen, _tou-san_." jawab pemuda itu. Minato tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto. Dia mengacak-acak surai pirang anaknya.

"Kau mulai saat ini akan tinggal bersama kami, Naruto." ucap Minato. Naruto tersenyum sumringah.

"Benarkah _tou-san_?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tentu. Kau adalah putra kami. Kami tidak mau meninggalkanmu lagi." jawab Minato.

"_Arigatou tou-san_." ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Ya. Sekarang ayo kita pulang. Kaa-sanmu tadi sudah duluan. Dia pasti memasak sesuatu untukmu." balas Minato. Naruto mengangguk. Lalu pasangan ayah-anak itu berjalan keluar, menuju mobil Minato yang ada di depan bangunan organisasi.

* * *

Sebuah mobil berwarna _silver_ berhenti di depan gerbang bangunan bergaya Eropa tingkat 2. Sang pengemudi membunyikan klakson . Seseorang yang tampak seperti seorang _security_ membuka gerbang yang agak besar itu.

Mobil tadi langsung melaju masuk ke dalam dan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Dari dalam mobil itu keluar sesosok pemuda berambut pirang.

"_Tou-san_ akan memasukkan mobil ke dalam garasi dulu, kau masuklah duluan." ucap Minato dari kursi kemudi. Naruto mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Naruto yang masih agak canggung menekan bel di dekat pintu. Selang berapa menit pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Kushina yang masih memakai apron.

"Ah. Kau sudah datang sayang. Masuklah. Kau suka ramen? _Kaa-san_ sudah memasak spesial untukmu." ucap Kushina.

Naruto yang mendengar kata `ramen` langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar lalu masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Ketika sampai di meja makan, Naruto disuguhkan dengan makanan yang benar-benar menggiurkan. Dan hal itu membuatnya bengong hingga Minato datang dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Makanlah. Ini juga rumahmu. Jangan canggung begitu." ucap Minato. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan duduk di bangku dekat Kushina yang sudah duduk dari tadi. Mereka menghabiskan makan malam dengan dipenuhi canda dan tawa.

* * *

"Nah. Ini kamarmu, Naruto. Semoga kau betah. Satu lagi, pakailah pakaian yang ada di lemari untuk sementara. Besok kita akan mengambil barang-barangmu di apartemen. Nah mulai sekarang, kau juga sudah jadi Namikaze Naruto." ucap Kushina tersenyum.

"Iya _kaa-san_." balas pemuda itu dengan cengiran khasnya. Kamar Naruto bernuansa orange, warna kesukaannya. Dia lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur sebelum Kushina memanggilnya.

"Naru, sebentar ke sini nak." ucap wanita berambut merah itu. Naruto lalu berjalan kembali ke pintu.

"Ada apa _kaa-san_?" tanya pemuda pirang itu. Kushina hanya tersenyum.

CUP

Wanita itu mengecup kening putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Naru." ucap Kushina tersenyum setelah mencium kening anaknya.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum lebar, "_Oyasuminasai, kaa-san_." balasnya.

Kushina lalu menutup pintu dari luar. Meninggalkan Naruto dalam lamunannya.

`Jadi ini rasanya kasih sayang ibu, indah` batin pemuda itu. Dia tersenyum lalu berjalan kembali ke kasur.

Pemuda pirang itu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Dia tidak langsung memejamkan mata. Dia kembali mengingat semua yang terjadi hari ini.  
Dia hanya pemuda sederhana dari dulu, tapi itu semua berubah dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 24 jam dan dia bertemu kedua orangtuanya yang dulu menghilang. Tak lama, kelopak matanya menutup, menyembunyikan iris birunya yang hari ini mengeluarkan air mata bahagia.

* * *

Hari minggu yang cerah. Semua penduduk kota Konoha sudah bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk menjalankan aktivitas pagi di akhir pekan seperti berolahraga dan sebagainya.

Tak terkecuali keluarga Namikaze yang sedang sarapan bersama.

TING TONG

Keluarga Namikaze menghentikan kegiatan sarapan mereka.

"Naruto, bisa kau bukakan pintu?" tanya Minato.

"_Ha`i tou-san_." balasnya. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

CKLEKK

Di hadapan pemuda pirang itu telah berdiri dua orang perempuan muda berambut merah dan blonde. Sekilas dia mengingat Kushina karena melihat rambut merah perempuan itu. Lalu dia juga perhatikan perempuan berambut pirang yang tampak seumuran dengannya. Dia merasa perempuan pirang itu mirip sekali dengannya minus tanda lahir berupa garis di sepasang pipinya.

Sedangkan kedua perempuan itu pun memandang heran pemuda yang baru mereka lihat. Mereka pikir pintu akan dibuka sosok berambut merah atau pirang, tapi bukan pirang yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Err, maaf. Mencari siapa ya?" tanya Naruto canggung.

Sejenak perempuan berambut merah itu berpikir, mencoba mengingat siapa pemuda di depannya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tersentak lalu tersenyum dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Naruto. Sedangkan yang dipeluk sudah merona tidak karuan karena yang memeluknya seorang gadis cantik.

"Kau sudah besar, Naru." ucap perempuan tadi.

Naruto semakin bingung. Perempuan itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Naruto dengan senyum jahil. Tiba-tiba -

BLETAK

"_ITTAI_!" pemuda pirang itu berteriak kesakitan. Teriakannya itu mengundang Minato dan Kushina ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kushina. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke arah 2 perempuan tadi.

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san_." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan dengan senyum lebar.

"Ah, Karin dan," ucapan Kushina dipotong Minato.

"Ah, Naruko kau sudah besar, nak."

Naruto yang sudah sadar dari rasa sakitnya menoleh ke arah kedua orangtuanya.

"_Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ mengenal mereka?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Kedua orang yang ditanya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Mereka kakak-kakakmu, Naruto." balas Kushina.

"Halo Naruto." ucap kedua perempuan tadi disertai senyuman. Lebih tepatnya Karin masih tersenyum jahil karena berhasil mengerjai adiknya.

Naruto melongo.

**TBC**

* * *

Halo minna-san. Gomen ne. Saya terlambat update lagi hehehhe *duakk*.

Saya kembali membawa chapter kedua dari fic baru saya. Balasan dari review chap 1 :

**Blue-Senpai : **udah update sorry ya kelamaan

**BlackRose783 : **udah update

**ahmad bhaee : **ok

**Namikaze Solkhan : **udah :)

**2nd princhass : **thanks reviewnya :D

**El Gashinia : **udah update

**REDCAS : **mueheheh. gk ada reaksi. kan Fugaku dah tau :v

**samsulae29 : **ok. diusahain

**tsunayoshi yuzuru : **arigatou :) ini udah lanjut

**Setsuna f Seie : **hehhehe tergantung situasi kalau hiatus mah :D

**OXORIN : **ini fic straight kok. pair menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita. Muehehe tebakannya meleset :v

**Daehyuk Shin : **apanya? kalo. yang nyulik itu Sai :D

**uzumakimahendra4 : **arigatou. khekhekhe. ya gak lah. saya kan cowok tulen masa ngandung. :D :v

**Luca Marvell : **oke. udah update

**Naminamifrid : **oke udah update

Oke. Sudah selesai sesi balas balas reviewnya. Thanks buat yang udah follow sama fav. Oh iya, sekedar info, adegan Sasuke menembak tadi saya ambil dari film Hollywood "WANTED" saat Wesley Gibson(James McAvoy) berlatih menembak. Jadi kalau penasaran sama adegan Sasuke menembak, bisa lihat aja filmnya. :)

Saya mohon maaf sekali lagi karena telat update. Untuk chap berikutnya saya usahain cepat tapi gak janji :)

Well, maaf jika fic ini banyak kekurangan karena yang buat adalah manusia yang tidak akan pernah luput dari kesalahan.

Saran dan kritik diterima. Kritik mengenai alur juga boleh asal dengan alasan yang jelas.

See You Next Chap Minna :)

RnR?


End file.
